Cell phone
by lolo MN
Summary: Loving him in her phone, hating him in reality, because he was so much different that she didn't realize they were the same, and he wasn't attending to tell her that secret yet, all for her sake that he putted lines between them, he was just gonna keep safe eyes on her from afar and protect her, even if it does hurt him-a lot-READ ENJOY REVIEW.


**Cell phone**

**Summary: - Loving him in her phone, hating him in reality, because he was so much different that she didn't realize they were the same, and he wasn't attending to tell her that secret yet, all for her sake that he putted lines between them, he is just gonna keep safe eyes on her from afar and protect her, even if it does hurt him-a lot.**

**I know I had three unfinished stories and I have to complete them, but I have heck a lot of ideas and this is just one of them, wish you enjoy reading it, **

**And I will update fast by the end of this month because I would be having 5 months of freedom so yeah, ENJOY ~~~**

**I DON"T OWN FT ToT**

**Chapter one:-**

* * *

Lucy woke up on her bed as her alarm clock rang so loud, she got up and rubbed her eyes, yawning cutely, today was another day in her high school days, one year kept for graduation,

Lucy smiled at the birds sitting on her window frame, chirping happily, she got up and walked to her bath, it wasn't that far since her home was extremely small, just a small simple bedroom, a bath room on the other side of the room, a kitchen with sitting room together and it was so small, it was a cheap rented flat, she didn't have money after all, and she was still 17, she barely could get money from the government, and she was happy, just by the thought that she is still living and have true friends that she loves a lot, that is why;

Lucy Heartfilia is a sweet girl, that doesn't complain about anything, because she long gone since she decided to leave the depression thoughts away, she is gonna live her life no matter what, she won't stop here, not now, nor ever.

It was 3 years since her dad died, she didn't have parents, they died when she was so young that she didn't get the chance to have a look on them, a young man about middle twenties adapted her, he was so warm and kind, he raised her alone but he was more than enough for her, before he gone away, he told her some sweet talk about not crying and abandoning the rest of your life just like that, she have to be stronger to keep going on in this existence, there is a lot outside that she didn't get the chance to see yet, what he left was a little amount of money for her living needs, and cell phone,

The cell phone has one number, before he left away, he told her to text this number when she feels the need of someone and loneliness, and she did,

The day he died because of his sickness, she cried a lot, she felt emptiness, the need for a supporter, for someone to relay on, so she send a massage, it was a simple 'hi' to start their relationship, even though for 3 years, she never saw him, not once, he told her he is not allowed to, and she didn't push the matter more than that.

Because her step-father, Igneel taught her manners and how not to be a whiny girl around others so they won't leave her.

"Good morning, Dragon, it is a sweet day right? I wish you have a good day, text you later, I'm late for school" Lucy wrote the latter to her Dragon, he didn't tell her his real name too, just gave her a nickname to call her with, he liked dragons a lot so she just called him like that, sweet right?

Lucy putted her phone in her skirt's pocket and walked to her school fast, she was going to be late and she sure didn't want to be.

Lucy's phone vibrate in her pocket just before she got her class, she got it out and it was a massage from her dear dragon,

"Well, you seem extra happy today, anything not telling me? Well, do well in your class and don't space out,

Good luck Luce!" Lucy smiled at his warm encouraging words, she couldn't be any happier, having someone like him by her side.

Lucy got her class and got welcomed by her group of amazing friends ever.

"Morning Lucy!" a girl with light blue hair, called Levy welcomed her warmly, making Lucy smile brightly at her in response, "Hi, Lucy!" Another blue haired girl, Juvia waved at Lucy,

"The guys are late too huh?" Lucy giggled as she sat down beside her friends too,

"YO!" a guy burst in, dark blue hair, scar on his forehead and a shirt wide open, "Hi, Gray!" the girls welcomed happily, not too late after another guy got in, super bad boy, a lot of piercings on his face and long black hair and red eyes, strange huh?

Gajeel came and sat down beside his group in the last row of the class, not minding it at all,

Soon after the teacher got in, and all the room went quiet,

"Today we have a new transferred student, welcome him please," Mira, the most beautiful teacher of the school welcomed sweetly as the student got in,

Tall about 6 feet, salmon colored hair, sharp black eyes, a total sexy hot guy all girls were drooling at,

"Natsu Dragneel, 19 years old, and if you are wondering why, I went to America and got to retake two years, so, hi," he waved his hand boringly as he looked extra rude, his eyes roomed around the rows of students, his eyes rested on the one and only Lucy Heartfilia,

'Finally got to see ya Luce'

* * *

**End chapter one, I know it is short, it is just the first chapter so next it would be much longer ^^**

**Wish you enjoyed it, so like it or not? Tell me ne?**

**REVIEW MINNA AND FEEDBACKS ARE WELCOMED WITH A REALLY BIG HUG! Lol ^_^ tell next time 3**


End file.
